Zoe Nightshade
| affiliation = Central Intelligence Agency | status = Active | role = Bond girl, Ally | portrayed = *Sydney Rainin *Jeanne Mori | first_appearance = Agent Under Fire | last_appearance = Nightfire }} Zoe Nightshade is a fictional Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) operative. The character appeared in the 2001 James Bond video-game Agent Under Fire, voiced by Sydney Rainin, and its 2002 sequel 007: Nightfire, voiced by Jeanne Mori. Game biography ''Agent Under Fire'' CIA agent Zoe Nightshade, a mole in Identicon Corporation, based in Hong Kong, is discovered and captured. Identicon, a botanical research firm, is a possible front for a weapons-smuggling ring. James Bond infiltrates the Identicon facility in an attempt to rescue her, as well as retrieve a suspicious courier case in the same building. After freeing Nightshade from a submarine set to launch, the pair flee the facility with the courier case. Nigel Bloch, the head of Identicon, has his forces chase the agents through the streets of Hong Kong. The two steal a second case of vials from a nearby Identicon factory. They then rendezvous with R, who provides Bond with a gadget-laden BMW Z8. A limousine pulls up, as an assassin inside (Carla the Jackal) launches a rocket at the agents, killing Zoe, and steals the case. Later, while investigating an oil rig in the South China Sea, Bond finds Zoe, who reveals that the woman he "saved" from the Identicon facility was a clone meant to infiltrate the CIA, and that the Jackal had intended to kill Bond. The pair travel to a Royal Navy aircraft carrier in Mediterranean via submarine and investigate the ship. It is discovered that eight world leaders have been cloned, and are to be replaced by the duplicates. Bond destroys the craft carrying the clones, and the pair make their escape. Bond heads back to the Malprave Industries building in the Swiss Alps, where he successfully saves the eight world leaders. Before he can escape from the base however, the facility is set to self-destruct and a battle erupts between Bloch and 007. Bond manages to leap free of the base before it explodes and lands on a military aircraft being commandeered by Zoe, and together they escape the smoldering base. The evil Zoe Clone is also playable in Multiplayer mode. ''Nightfire'' In 007: Nightfire, Bond infiltrates a party in industrialist Rafael Drake's Austrian castle; in the hope of preventing the exchange of a stolen missile guidance chip. In the castle's library, 007 meets up with DGSE intelligence operative Dominique Paradis, with whom Bond is implied to have had a prior romantic relationship. The pair are caught in one another's embrace by an apparently jealous Zoe Nightshade. Paradis provides Bond the key to Drake's secret meeting, before returning to the party. Zoe leaves and attempts to create a distraction for Bond, but is captured by head-of-security Armitage Rook and is taken to the cable car station outside the castle for interrogation. Utilizing the distraction, 007 steals the chip and rendezvous with Nightshade (who has apparently freed herself) at the station. The pair try to make an escape by cable car, shooting down Rook's pursuing helicopter in the process. The pair escape Austria either via a vehicular chase culminating in a rescue by Q (console versions) or by stealing an aircraft from a nearby airfield (PC variant). Gallery Zoe-nightshade-1.jpg|Promotional wallpaper image of Nightfire's Zoe Nightshade (2002). DBD42342-15FE-149B-7CE8E1F8662E771911 Zoe Nightshade Agent Under Fire Nightfire.jpg|Comparison of Zoe Nightshade, as depicted in Nightfire (left) and Agent Under Fire (right). Zoe Nightshade (Agent Under Fire Promotional).png|Realistic image of Zoe Nightshade from the Agent Under Fire box art. Zoe Nightshade (Agent Under Fire) 1.png|Nightshade seduces 007 on-board Malprave's submarine, Agent Under Fire. Zoe Nightshade (Agent Under Fire) 2.png|Bond discovers the real Zoe Nightshade on-board Malprave's submarine, Agent Under Fire. Zoe_Nightshade_-_Profile.png jamesnightgc_002-large.jpg|Zoe meets Dominique Paradis bond loves zoe.jpg|Bond seduces Zoe. zoe-nightshade-007-agent-under-fire-81.jpg|Clone of Zoe Nightshade GW7E69-10.png|Zoe's clone is interrogated by Nigel Bloch 20151105215259.jpg.png|Bond saves Zoe's clone from the submarine Zoe1.jpg|Zoe's Agent Under Fire concept Art Foto+James+Bond+007+Agent+Under+Fire.jpg Zoe Nightshade, official promo render (Agent Under Fire).png|Zoe Nightshade, official promotional render (Agent Under Fire). References Category:James Bond characters Category:Game characters Category:Agent Under Fire characters Category:Nightfire characters Category:Bond Girls Category:Allies Category:CIA Operatives Category:Female Characters Category:Americans Category:Intelligence operatives Category:Recurring characters